


Yes it is you. Baby you the beautiful you.

by mymoon_mystar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon_mystar/pseuds/mymoon_mystar
Summary: Ong Seongwu just found angel at the library and no one can argue with him.





	Yes it is you. Baby you the beautiful you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to water the ongbugi tag. This is the ongbugi fic no one ask for. I got inspiration after I saw jrie origins cf and I miss ongbugi. Still wishing that Seongwu would follow Jrie back. And title is from NU'EST - LOOK.

According to everyone aka his friends, Ong Seongwu never goes to library unless he really needs to. Don't get him wrong. He is theater major and doesn't really need to go there so why bother. Also according to his friends, he has always been at the library these past few days. And yes, he indeed has been at library almost all of his free times. And no, not because of someone who looks like like an angel which charming smile under sunlight. It's just he found that his university's library is good to study with sunlight coming from wide windows. He can also watch (stalk) his angel sitting near window and reading book or studying.

~•~

"Ong Hyung, where are u? We are already at canteen." He saw Daniel's message just after he comes out of his class. "Can't. Have to go library first to grab books for my assignment before others take them. See you guys later" he replys and heads to library. Well, his intention is to grab the books, check out and grab lunch. But here he is, staring at a boy who is sleeping peacefully at the corner of the library. He looks so beautiful under the sunlight coming from the window. No, he is not in love. Well, may be a little. But can you blame him. He looks really beautiful. And he already decided to come everyday here to read books. Yes, to read books.

And after that, this becomes routine of Ong Seongwu and he still doesn't know his angel's name.

These days, Seongwu can't even go to library as he is busy with rehearsal for the school festival. When he's done with it, his angel may already went back home as he's nowhere to be found. He feels like a piece of him is lost cause he's tired and he needs those sparkling eyes with full of stars and they even shine brighter when he smiles.

The next time he sees those stars are not at the library but at the new cafe near their campus. There he is staring directly with those round eyes behind the cashier cause the great Ong Seongwu just did something. It's just that when those eyes meet directly at him to ask what he would like you order and Seongwu is gawking at him for a bit too long and Minhyun starts to think it's inappropriate though Daniel still think it's funny. And when he comes back to his sense after he just blabber "You." And he needs new friends cause Daniel and Minhyun is snickering behind him. If you ask him does he regret? Why would he? When he walks out of that cafe with new number saving in his phone as Jong with so many heart emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar errors as I'm too lazy to check again. Hope you enjoy. Love love love


End file.
